La mélancolie d'Algaliarept
by Lilisu
Summary: Al boit un verre de trop et repense au passé, à sa vie avec Ceri et sa rencontre avec Rachel... (vaut mieux avoir lu le tome 3)


_Ma toute première fiction officielle sur Rachel Morgan ! Parce que cette série est une tuerie, mais je ne connais personne d'autre qui l'a lue (et encore moins les tomes sortis en anglais uniquement), donc voilà… je noie mon chagrin et ma solitude dans l'écriture, na._

_Cet OS est basé sur Al, bien entendu, parce qu'il a beau être un enfoiré de cinq mille ans, on l'aime quand même~_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**La mélancolie d'Algaliarept**

Couché dans son lit dans l'Au-delà, une bouteille d'alcool à la main, Algaliarept réfléchissait. Il avait cette malédiction à préparer dans la journée, mais il avait tellement la flemme… Si seulement Ceri était encore là.

Ah, Ceri. Pour un peu, elle lui manquerait.

Les sourcils froncés devant cette constatation, Al se replongea dans ses souvenirs, mille ans auparavant…

* * *

Il était d'usage que les elfes de sang royal s'entretiennent avec un démon avant leur mariage. Al n'aurait su dire pourquoi ces saletés d'elfes avaient instauré une coutume aussi stupide, vu que les deux races se détestaient mutuellement. Toujours est-il qu'un soir, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à aller se coucher, le tiraillement familier de l'invocation lui avait infligé une nausée mémorable. Agonisant d'injures le bâtard qui avait décidé de l'invoquer pile à ce moment-là, le démon eut la présence d'esprit de remplacer son pyjama en soie bleue par son habituel costume en velours vert d'aristocrate britannique, histoire de conserver un minimum d'amour-propre.

Alors, seulement, il laissa les lignes d'énergie l'emporter dans la réalité.

Il apparut dans un cercle de sel parfaitement structuré et observa les alentours, reconnaissant les murs richement décorés d'un château elfique. Il posa ensuite les yeux sur son invocatrice, une petite elfe blonde sûrement stupide et fragile.

La suite avait prouvé le contraire.

Ceridwen Meriam Dulciate était une jeune princesse intelligente, indépendante, belle comme le jour et aussi piquante que les ronces. Et elle savait s'habiller. Ce qui n'avait pas empêché Al de la manipuler pour lui faire croire qu'il l'aimait. Il ne perdait jamais son business de vue, après tout.

Cette femme si fière et si puissante (l'épaisseur de la couche d'au-delà qui formait son cercle d'invocation en était la preuve) était tombée sous son charme et lui avait promis de l'invoquer à nouveau avant son mariage à venir avec un elfe quelconque de la noblesse.

Algaliarept avait bien ri, une fois rentré chez lui au lever du soleil. Bon, après il avait pu aller se coucher avec plusieurs heures de retard, mais le jeu en valait la chandelle. Il avait à peine eu le temps de fermer les yeux que Newt avait débarqué chez lui pour lui demander de lui rendre un objet dont elle avait tout à fait oublié l'existence avant de lui botter les fesses parce qu'il avait omis de complimenter sa tenue.

Al avait beaucoup pesté, ce jour-là.

La jolie Ceri l'avait invoqué de nouveau le soir venu avec un empressement qui ne laissait aucun doute sur son envie de se marier avec un de ses semblables. Elle dévorait Al du regard, s'extasiait devant ses nombreux pouvoirs et se plaignit même de ne pas pouvoir apprendre les mêmes sorts, vu qu'elle n'avait pas de sang de démon sous la main.

Et Algaliarept, bien entendu, fit mine de compatir, comme si les voyages à travers les lignes que lui imposait Ceri n'étalaient pas une couche de souillure supplémentaire sur son âme. Non, Al voyait plus loin que ça.

A la veille du mariage, la jeune femme avait de nouveau appelé Al et s'était répandue en pleurs devant lui. Elle ne désirait pas ce mariage arrangé et aurait préféré que lui, le démon, l'épouse à la place. Al, compatissant, lui avait donc proposé d'échapper à son mariage et ainsi, une troisième marque démonique était apparue sur le poignet de la jeune femme et Algaliarept avait obtenu ce qu'il souhaitait depuis le début : l'âme de Ceri.

Il l'avait entraînée dans l'Au-delà et avait observé son visage se décomposer alors qu'elle comprenait ce qui venait de lui arriver.

* * *

Les années s'étaient écoulées, et Algaliarept avait finalement décidé de garder Ceri comme familière au lieu de la revendre à un de ses semblables. La jeune femme était parfaite comme domestique et attirait tous les regards lors des soirées mondaines. Loin de se soumettre, l'elfe avait d'abord gardé son port royal, son regard méprisant et ses manières de fille bien élevée. Doucement, elle commençait à se faire à sa vie d'esclave, et Al se félicitait d'avoir supporté patiemment ses plaintes avant de l'enlever.

Bon, elle faisait énormément de bruit en se levant le matin, mais comme elle l'accueillait toujours avec un sourire, du café et des toasts, il n'arrivait jamais à rester en colère contre elle très longtemps.

Et quand elle pensait qu'il ne l'entendait pas, Ceri chantait en récurant les assiettes et en préparant des malédictions pour lui. Algaliarept aimait l'écouter sans se faire voir, car les notes que la jeune femme arrivait à faire avaient le don de le calmer.

Un jour, Ceri arrêta de chanter. Elle ne disait plus rien, ne le regardait plus, ne considérait plus les invités des soirées comme des moins que rien. Il l'avait tellement poussée à bout, tellement torturée qu'elle s'était brisée. Elle continuait à le servir, certes, mais par automatisme, comme un robot bien obéissant.

Aurait-il dû la libérer avant que cela n'arrive ?

Impossible, elle était trop fière, trop belle, trop brillante. Algaliarept réalisa à ce moment-là qu'il était peut-être bien tombé amoureux de l'elfe.

Mais à quoi pouvait-elle bien lui servir, maintenant qu'elle était comme morte ? Maintenant qu'elle ne chantait plus ?

* * *

Mille ans après l'enlèvement de Ceri, il rencontra Rachel Morgan.

Bon, à vrai dire, un certain vampire lui avait ordonné de tuer la petite sorcière de la pire façon possible. Il s'était d'ailleurs amusé d'apprendre quelques mois plus tard qu'elle enquêtait sur les meurtres qu'il commettait pour le compte de Piscary.

Rachel Marianna Morgan avait attiré son attention, dans ce sous-sol de bibliothèque à peine salubre. A l'époque, elle était avec Nick, le sale rat, mais il avait à peine fait attention à lui.

La sorcière était aussi rousse que Ceri était blonde et semblait aussi indomptable que l'elfe mille ans plus tôt. Al avait adoré se transformer en son amie la vampire pour la vider de son sang. D'accord, Nick avait tout gâché en l'obligeant à lui sauver la vie en la ramenant juste à temps à son église pour recevoir des soins, mais au final, le démon s'était rendu compte qu'il valait mieux que Rachel reste en vie.

Elle était marrante. Et son aura avait le goût de la barbe à papa.

Quand il l'avait revue un peu plus tard alors qu'elle affrontait Piscary (à mains nues, quelle idée), il avait apprécié sa débrouillardise et son don pour l'improvisation, et quand cette sorcière si puissante avait offert de devenir sa familière, Al avait exulté.

Avant de réaliser que si Rachel devenait sa familière, il devrait tuer Ceri.

Malgré tout, un contrat est un contrat. Al avait donc accepté de témoigner lors du procès de Piscary (la tête du juge était à _mourir _de rire) et était apparu dans le jardin de Rachel pour réclamer son dû.

Réticent, il avait convoqué Ceri dans la réalité mais avait tardé à la tuer.

Rachel en avait lâchement profité pour lui voler sa familière tout juste libérée et l'avait mise hors de sa portée, sur un sol sanctifié. Et Al, fou de rage, s'était retrouvé sans familière pour remplacer celle qu'il venait de perdre.

Quelque part au fond de lui, Algaliarept s'était retenu de remercier la rouquine. Elle lui avait évité de tuer Ceri et avait eu suffisamment de jugeote pour l'entourlouper et sauver l'elfe alors qu'elle ne la connaissait même pas. Pas mal pour une sorcière de la terre !

Les autres démons s'étaient moqués de lui et lui avaient bien entendu reproché de laisser une elfe au courant de tous leurs secrets se balader tranquillement dans la réalité, aussi Al s'était-il lancé à la recherche d'une façon de se débarrasser du savoir ennuyeux de Ceri et d'attraper Rachel pour de bon.

Si elle n'était pas très douée pour affronter un démon, Rachel avait sans conteste de très bons amis, parmi lesquels figurait maintenant Ceri. Al avait bien failli s'étrangler en voyant la jeune elfe sortir d'une maison et s'avancer dans la neige, digne comme une reine pour le piéger dans un cercle d'invocation.

Elle l'avait forcé à rentrer chez lui et à laisser Rachel sur place, mais le démon n'en avait cure. Car Ceridwen Meriam Dulciate pouvait de nouveau parler et chanter.

Tout était revenu à sa place, grâce à Rachel Morgan.

* * *

FIN

_Bon, c'est court et il n'y a pas forcément d'action, mais j'aime beaucoup le personnage d'Al et sa relation avec Ceri et Rachel. En lisant _Ever After_, on réalise vraiment qu'Algaliarept a aimé Ceri, et c'est juste horrible de réaliser qu'il a passé 1000 ans à la regarder se changer en pantin._

_Enfin, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! \o/_

_Une p'tite review ?_


End file.
